Stormy Feathers
by KitKatSushi
Summary: The times are peaceful, the prey is plentiful, and there are no big problems for the time being. On the night of a lunar eclipse and a storm, three kits are born. Stormkit, the runt, is constantly underestimated. When a prophecy arrives, Stormkit has to choose between her ambition and her loyalty to her clan. First fanfic, no flames. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, cuz the Erins do. :(**

* * *

Allegiances:

Thunderclan

Leader: Amberstar (golden she-cat with unusually pale blue eyes; white paws and tail tip)

Deputy: Flamefeather (orange tabby tom with a completely white tail; has dark green-almost black-eyes)

Medicine Cat: Shadowwing (dark gray she-cat with stormy silver eyes; has white paws and tail tip)

Apprentice: Sagepaw (light brown tabby with black eyes)

Warriors:

Lightwing (unusually pale yellow-almost white- tom; has dark blue eyes)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw (light silver she-cat; black paws and eyes)

Sparrowleaf (brown tabby tom with orange eyes; stripes are black)

Apprentice: Gingerpaw (yellow tom with orange tail tip)

Darktail (black she-cat with black eyes; tail is a much darker shade that is almost pure black)

Sageheart (light gray she-cat; yellow eyes and black stripes)

Duskmoon (powerful white tom with gray speckles; has blue eyes with black specks)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw (orange tom; fiery yellow eyes)

Suntail (orange-yellow she-cat with white paws and tail; gray eyes)

Owlstreak (brown tom with white streaks)

Iceclaw (white tabby tom with grey stripes that go down his legs, tail, and face)

Dawnwhisker (pale orange she-cat)

Whitethorn (white calico she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Apprentices:

Apprentice: Sagepaw (light brown tabby with black eyes)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw (light silver she-cat; black paws and eyes)

Apprentice: Gingerpaw (yellow tom with orange tail tip)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw (orange tom; fiery yellow eyes)

Queens:

Featherpool (light grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes) Mate: Duskmoon

Kits: Stormkit (pure white she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and ears; has kaleidoscope eyes with blue as dominant color; also has pale silver stripes that are nearly invisible and stretch across her whole body), Skykit (white tom with grey and black spots; green eyes), Nightkit (black she-cat with white tail tip; white looks almost like a splash of paint; blue eyes with black specks)

Pebblewing (dark gray she-cat with light brown eyes and one white paw) Mate: Flamefeather

Kits: Firekit (orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and ears; has blue eyes), Bluekit (blue-gray tom with a white paw and white chest/belly; green eyes)

Elders:

Flashburn (orange she-cat with white belly, paws, and chest)

Whiskersun (brown tom with one eye; other is gone, replaced with a scar)

Cloudwind (grey tom with silver eyes; always has a rumpled pelt, no matter how much grooming)

Skyclan

Leader: Lightstar(pale yellow tom)

Deputy: Snakewhisker(sturdy, tan tom with vibrant yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Swallowheart(grey and white she-cat with black eyes)

Windclan

Leader: Heatherstar (thin, wiry yellow she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Petaltail (red-orange she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisker (brown tom with black eyes and ears)

Riverclan

Leader: Reedstar (black tom with pale yellow eyes; pelt has white speckles)

Deputy: Twistedclaw (mouse gray tom with a permanently twisted claw)

Medicine Cat: Thistlestripe (grumpy brown tabby with sky blue eyes)

Shadowclan

Leader: Fernstar (exotic black she-cat that has unnatural ability to blend into the shadows)

Deputy: Windflame (dark grey tom with orange eyes)

Medicine Cat: Plumshadow (white she-cat with grey paws and muzzle)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors people!**

**AN: I need some cats for the other clans, so if you have any characters you want to submit, just place it in a review I guess. Also, if you can, include a description please. R&R? Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

"What's going on? Has she kitted yet?" Shadowwing flattened her ears in annoyance as Duskmoon's worried rambling filled the den. _He's back already?_ The Thunderclan medicine cat had tried everything she could to distract the anxious tom, but none of her tasks kept him occupied for long.

"Everything is fine", she assured him, although she could sense something was wrong. Duskmoon was right to be worried. The kitting should not have lasted until now. Poor Featherpool had been kitting since dawn, but nothing had happened. Shadowwing quickly mumbled something to Pebblewing, the other queen in attendance. "Do you mind?" She jerked her head toward Duskmoon, who had resumed his pacing, this time _inside _the nursery. Pebblewing nodded. Wordlessly and efficiently, she gently herded Duskmoon out of the cramped den, tail twitching with slight amusement.

"Is he gone?" Featherpool groaned. Shadowwing chose not to answer, and instead concentrated on sifting through her herbs for borage. Featherpool would need it when her kits came. _If she survives the kitting, _a voice taunted her. The medicine cat shook her head violently to get rid of her doubts. _The kits will come in their own time. There's no need to rush. _Featherpool's pained shriek broke through her thoughts, and Shadowwing quickly placed her paw on the queen's trembling body.

"It's okay. You'll be alright", Shadowwing murmured words of encouragement. "The kits are almost here." Judging from the swell of Featherpool's belly, there was probably going to be 3 kits in total.

Featherpool cried out and twisted around in her nest. Shadowwing was about to comfort her again, when suddenly everything turned black. A cat cried out in shock and panic. It took a few moments until the medicine cat finally realized that she was the one who had yelped. "What's going on?" Featherpool whimpered, dazed and confused.

Shadowwing ducked outside and froze, barely breathing. The moon was gone! _This has to be an omen! _She would have continued staring at the moonless sky if Featherpool had not wailed loudly to get her attention. The medicine cat unfroze and slipped back inside the nursery. As she walked, water streamed out of her fur. Shadowwing had been so shocked that she hadn't noticed her pelt getting drenched. "The moon has disappeared."

"My stomach hurts", Featherpool crouched low in pain. Shadowwing's eyes widened as she saw that Featherpool had started contracting. Featherpool panted in exhaustion. "_Please _tell me they're almost here."

"Well, you might actually be correct on that statement." Shadowwing was glad her friend had not lost her sense of sarcasm. Shadowwing trotted around the nursery, looking for a sturdy branch that Featherpool could grasp in her jaws. Finding one that satisfied her, she turned around and hustled back to the ailing queen. Placing the stick next to Featherpool, she spun and lay down next to Featherpool.

The queen spasmed once, and a kit slithered out. Shadowwing grabbed the kit and started licking its fur the wrong way. "It's a she-cat." Once she had determined that the kit was alive and breathing, she placed it into Featherpool's nest and watched it squirm toward its mother. The medicine cat watched it fondly until she saw Featherpool spasm again.

A large tom slid out. Featherpool twisted her neck around to catch a glimpse of her new son as Shadowwing started licking. After she saw that Shadowwing was done, Featherpool dragged the kit toward her. The queen was about to shift closer to let the kits suckle, but another ripple of pain washed through her. A final kit slid out.

_What is this? _Shadowwing just stared at the last one. It was tiny! She wasn't even sure it was breathing. The medicine cat gave it an experimental nudge. The kit squeaked. "It's a female, but it is very weak."

Featherpool glanced at the kit and without hesitation, she snatched up the kit and placed it near her belly. "Are you sure?" Shadowwing asked hesitantly. Featherpool said nothing in reply. It was a common practice to let the runts of litters survive on their own in the wild, but it was always the queen's choice. "What are their names?"

"Can you get Duskmoon for me? I want to name them."

"Of course." Shadowwing dipped her head and padded out of the den. "Duskmoon! Featherpool wants you!"

The handsome white tom darted out of the warriors den and bounded into the nursery, brambles quivering at the impact. Shadowwing gracefully slipped inside after him, wanting to know what the kits' names were to be, but not before she checked the sky again. The moon was back! She had been so busy that she hadn't noticed the change of light. And the storm had stopped as well!

Sighing in exhaustion, she sat down and observed the naming of the kits. Featherpool and Duskmoon were still debating the first name of the first black kit.

"How about Blackkit? Or maybe Swallowkit?", Featherpool suggested in her normal soft, lilting tone.

"I was more thinking along the lines of Nightkit? If that's okay with you, I'm fine with it." Duskmoon purred as he gazed at his kits.

"Nightkit it is then." Featherpool nuzzled the newly named she-cat and placed her to the side. "What about our little tom?"

"Cloudkit?" Duskmoon suggested.

"How about Skykit? He seems like a sky with a bunch of clouds."

"Alright then, I like that name. What about the last one?"

"Shadowwing? What do you think?" Featherpool asked her best friend since kithood, who had been silent and thoughtful the whole time.

Shadowwing glanced at the small kit and thought of the storm that had plagued the clan for the past few days. "Stormkit", she said decisively. Featherpool and Duskmoon exchanged an uneasy look.

"Shadowwing, are you sure? That seems a bit fierce for this…kit." Shadowwing was quite sure that Featherpool had almost said runt.

"You asked me to name one. You can choose a different name if you wish, but that's the name I pick", Shadowwing murmured, not wanting to seem bossy. Featherpool hesitated, and then nodded.

"Okay then. This one shall be known as Stormkit."

Shadowwing rose to her paws and nudged the kits gently. "Welcome to Thunderclan, young ones." Then, without a backwards glance, she turned around and exited the den with a flick of her tail as a farewell.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

Stormkit POV:

Stormkit squeaked uncomfortably, shifting and wriggling in the darkness. She could feel something large, something _really heavy_ on top of her, crushing her ribs and making it hard to breathe. Loud sounds of snoring came from all around her, and she could sense her mother beside her.

Stormkit snorted in annoyance as she felt yet _another_ heavy object pile itself above her. Groaning, she squirmed her way out from under the massive, furry _things _and curled up in a small ball nearby. Huffing sleepily, she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Featherpool! You're wanted by Amberstar!" an unfamiliar deep voice woke Stormkit from her slumber. She mewled pitifully and covered her small head with her paws, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Okay, I'm coming." Stormkit felt Featherpool get up. A warm breeze swirled into the den, ruffling Stormkit's fur. She shivered, missing the constant warmth of her mother, and buried herself deeper into her nest.

"Hey, you is there something wrong with you? How come she's not up yet?" a high, squeaky voice exclaimed, right next to her left ear. Then, something sharp and prickly poked her, causing Stormkit to squeal in pain.

"Skykit, leave poor Stormkit alone! Mother said to watch her, not to bother her!" another voice said which sounded like the first, but it was more feminine.

"Alright fine, Nightkit. Be that way, but I think she deserves it. She's so lazy, that she's been sleeping the whole time, while we work our tails off for the clan!"

_Nightkit _cleared her throat and shot back sarcastically, "Oh, and what exactly did we do for the clan huh? All we did the past two days is explore the camp and make a mess of everything!"

They continued bickering, but Stormkit wished they would go away. Nightkit was on her right, and Skykit was on her left. Their stream of chatter came from both sides, making it nearly impossible for Stormkit to fall back asleep. _There's no point in sleeping. _Stormkit thought angrily. I _might as well get up. _"Can you guys be quiet?" Stormkit mumbled while still in a ball, her voice hoarse from sleep. The talking stopped immediately, and they both fell silent. Stormkit could just _feel _them staring in disbelief. Suddenly, the talking started again, but this time in whispers so low that Stormkit had to stretch her ears to hear them.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Who was that? Do you think it was _her_?"

Suddenly fed up, Stormkit leapt to her paws. "I have a name, _Skykit!_" she snapped, opening her eyes. She then yelped in shock. The nursery was so huge! The brambles loomed above her, and the nursery entrance was _taller _than her. A _lot _taller.

Stormkit was so busy observing her surroundings, she failed to notice her siblings gaping at her until she trained her attention back on the other two kits. "What?" she frowned, thinking that there was something wrong with her.

"Y-y-you're awake! And you've opened your eyes!" Nightkit gasped, and Skykit finally snapped his jaws shut.

"Ok…Am I not supposed to be awake?" Stormkit mewled, confused. Nightkit just shook her head and started for the nursery entrance. "Where are you going?"

"We need to go tell mother! Are you coming, or not?" Skykit snapped, back to his old brusque self.

"Of course!" Stormkit squeaked. She darted out of the den on slightly wobbly legs and nearly crashed into Nightkit's hindquarters. _Oof! _

"Watch it, you almost bowled me over!" Nightkit yelped, forgetting that Stormkit only came up to her chin. "I was waiting for you guys to catch up!"

"Sorry", Stormkit muttered. Nightkit just gave her a friendly flick with her tail and raced toward a huge rock at the other end of the clearing.

"Race you!"

Stormkit heard Skykit push off the dirt, his short legs pumping. Nightkit had a headstart, but that Stormkit didn't care. She used her hind legs to propel herself off of the grass that covered the clearing. Bounding forward as fast as her legs would allow, Stormkit pushed herself to her limit. Wind ruffled her fur, messing up her fluffy, soft kit fur, and her long, plumy tail streamed behind her. She panted at the exertion, not used to this kind of exercise. However, before she knew it, she was at the large rock. It looked even _larger_ up close. _Where are Nightkit and Skykit? _Stormkit frowned.

Just as she was about to start looking for her brother and sister, a panting Nightkit appeared. "Wow, you're fast, Windy!"

"Windy? What's Windy? And where is Skykit?" Stormkit had never been so confused in her life. _Then again, my life that I remember has only lasted for a morning. _

"Windy, as in _Windclan._" Stormkit must have looked even more confused because Nightkit sighed in frustration. "There are five clans: Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan,Skyclan, and Riverclan. We're Thunderclan."

Stormkit opened her mouth to question her, but Nightkit cut her off, "The reason I called you Windy was because you ran like a Windclanner."

"How does a Windclanner run?" Stormkit was starting to think Nightkit was a little crazy.

"A Windclan cat…runs…really…fast!" It seemed like Skykit had finally reached their end of the clearing.

"Running has never been his thing", Nightkit purred with a huff of amusement.

"He'll need to work on that." A deep, _familiar _mew interrupted Skykit's retort. The three kits spun around, eyes wide with surprise. A gigantic, muscular white tom stared at them. His blue and green eyes sparkled, as if he was silently laughing at them. Stormkit suddenly felt overwhelmed and blurted out, "Who are you?"

"He's your father." The three kits jumped once again. A light gray, petite she-cat sat, gazing at them with her deep blue eyes.

"Featherpool, we were looking for you!" Skykit burst out, tail lashing in embarassement.

"And who is this?" A supposedly "gentle" nudge from the tom sent Stormkit tumbling forward into her siblings. Stormkit turned around to answer him, but before she could utter a single word, Featherpool let out a teasing laugh.

"Don't tell me, Duskmoon, you've already forgot your youngest daughter!" she exclaimed. Duskmoon twitched an ear, trying to appear unflustered and yet failing to do so. "She's Stormkit, you big oaf!" Featherpool gave Duskmoon a playful shove. Stormkit, Nightkit, and Skykit watched the scene play out like baby owlets. Their parents kept up the naughty banter until they finally remembered the kits were still there.

"Well, it's time to go back to the nursery, kits!" Featherpool said awkwardly and licked each of us on the head.

"I don't want to!" Nightkit complained.

"And we wanted to show Stormkit around camp!" Skykit joined in. "Oh, also, we wanted to show you Stormkit's eyes!" _So now they're using me as an excuse. _Stormkit stayed silent and rolled her eyes.

"Wow." Duskmoon breathed out in awe. "I've never seen that before."

"You've never seen what before?" Stormkit was yet again confused. Was the world always so confusing?

"I know right, I've never seen anything like it!" Featherpool agreed. "But I like it. It looks amazing with her pelt."

Stormkit lashed her tail in irritation. If no one would answer her, she would find out by herself. "Where can I find a pool of water?" she whispered to Skykit.

"In the medicine den across the-" Stormkit didn't let him finish. She was already relishing the feeling of moist dirt spraying up behind her and the wind running through her fur. Flattening her ears, she pounded her paws into the dirt and panted, tail whipping around and balancing her. Sadly, the short, maddened dash across the camp clearing ended much to quickly as she skidded to a stop in front of a quite average looking hole.

The sweet scent of herbs drifted through the gap. However, there was something else. The herb smell was growing stronger, and that was weird because Stormkit wasn't moving forward at all. She narrowed her eyes, peering into the hole when-

"Gotcha!" Stormkit jumped. A thin, long-legged black she-cat sprang out of the hole; the strong scent coming from her fur. There was a fiery spark in her eyes that gave her a lively look, and when she straightened up, Stormkit barely made it up to ¾ of her leg. "I'm Shadowwing, the Thunderclan medicine cat! You must be Stormkit."

"How do you know my name?" Stormkit shifted from paw to paw, liking this friendly she-cat.

"Oh silly, I was at your kitting!" Shadowwing laughed, as if she thought Stormkit's questions were cute.

"Oh", Stormkit nodded, trying to appear understanding. "Do you mind if I take a look at your den?" Shadowwing agreed, adding a warning to not eat or touch anything inside. Stormkit took a deep breath and was about to enter when Nightkit and Skykit came bounding up.

"Windy! Wait up! We want to come to!" Skykit panted.

"Not you too!" Stormkit grumbled, thinking that Nightkit had managed to persuade Skykit to call her that ridiculous nickname.

"Let's go!" Nightkit said impatiently, after throwing a mischievous wink at Stormkit. Stormkit looked back for Shadowwing, wanting to ask permission for her siblings, but the black she-cat was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, she padded into the den.

After taking a few steps into the medicine cat den, she started to hear a faint dripping sound over Nightkit and Skykit's loud pawsteps. To Stormkit's surprise, her paws made hardly any sound at all on the pebbly cave floor. She kept walking, until Stormkit roughly bumped into Nightkit's rump. "Whoa! Where were you, Stormkit? We thought you got lost or something!" Stormkit rolled her eyes. There was only one path in this cave, so how did they expect her to get lost?

"Why'd you stop anyways?" Stormkit looked around. They were probably at the very back of the den, but even then, a small stream of sunlight came from a hole in the roof.

"We're at the puddle, duh. Didn't you want to see your eyes?"

"Oh, right." Stormkit could've sworn she saw Nightkit roll _her _eyes. Stormkit moved forward so she could peer into the water. _I don't see what the fuss is about. They look sky blue to me. _Stormkit started to turn around when something caught her eye. She almost thought her eyes had changed colors when she moved her head.

"You see what we mean?" Skykit squeaked. Stormkit nodded slowly, still quite shocked.

"_I_ think your eyes change color because of the different ways the sun reflect on them." Nightkit speculated.

"I guess that would make-", Stormkit was cut off when the three kits heard Featherpool call out for them.

"We're coming out!" Nightkit hollered the loudest she could, which wasn't very loud at all.

They raced out of the cave with Stormkit out front as usual, and dashed toward the nursery. Stormkit hesitated in front of the nursery entrance, and that was all it took for Nightkit and Skykit to crash into her and send all three of them crashing into the den. They landed in a giant heap, with Stormkit on the bottom. _Oof. _She looked up at the sound of laughter and saw that Featherpool was picking them up and putting them on their feet.

"Did you have fun?" Featherpool chuckled, eyes glinting in the dim light of the nursery.

"I guess." Stormkit mumbled. She was starting to notice the sharp pangs of hunger in her belly and the dull ache in her legs. Featherpool led the trio to their nest and lay down. Nightkit and Skykit dove into the moss without hesitation, but Stormkit wasn't sure she wanted to sleep or nurse yet.

"Stormkit?" Featherpool mewed, beckoning her over with her tail.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet! I want to explore more!" Stormkit squeaked in protest, fighting back a huge yawn.

"It doesn't matter. You need to keep up your strength so you can explore tomorrow." Featherpool said softly. Stormkit sighed in defeat and slowly climbed into the nest, collapsing in the mossy softness.

"Can I explore tomorrow?" Stormkit could hardly hear herself speak, the words were to slurred with tiredness.

As she drifted off to sleep, she distantly heard Featherpool say, "Of course. Anytime you want, Stormkit. Now have some nice dreams."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I'm horrible at endings, lawl. So, what do you think? This was just kinda a filler chapter, as I have yet to actually plan out the main plot. xD Yeah, I know, I am the worst planner in the world. :P Well, you know the drill, Read and Review please? **


	4. Chapter 2

**DIsclaimer: Warriors isn't mine! It's Erin Hunter's awesome book series! :D**

**AN: Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! I had a serious case of writer's block! I have a new poll on my profile concerning this story! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader and a writing partner! This chapter is also a bit short, sorry. :( I'm not completely satisfied with this one but I decided to update because its been forever since I last updated. Okay, I'm done talking! :) R&R! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Sorry I forgot to add that my goal is to get at least 8-10 reviews for this before my next update! :)**

* * *

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Stormkit snapped awake at Amberstar's yowl and scrambled to my feet. _My first clan meeting! _Sniffing the air, she quickly determined that Featherpool was already in the clearing.

"Nightkit! Skykit! Get up! Amberstar called the clan!" Stormkit squeaked impatiently. Nightkit stirred and settled down again, completely ignoring her desperate cries for her sister's attention. Skykit mumbled incoherently. Stormkit sighed and kicked them both sharply, but neither paid any attention. She was about to try again when she felt a soft fluffy tail on her back.

Stormkit turned to see Firekit watching her with her deep blue eyes. The younger kit's soft flaming coat almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Firekit's white delicate paws shuffled with excitement as she heard the sounds of the clan gathering. "Come on, Windy! Leave those badgers to their loud, obnoxious snoring and hurry! It's bound to start soon!" Firekit laughed and charged out of the den.

Stormkit shrugged. _Why not? After all, they'll be _so_ upset that they missed it. I _did _try after all! _She sprang out of the den, her shoulders barely going up to the prickly brambles that lined the nursery entrance.

Stormkit shrank back as the noon patrol came pounding into the camp. They swarmed around her, parting as to avoid stepping on her. "Stormkit! Over here!" Stormkit turned at the call. A shimmering silver cat darted toward her, slipping through the crowd with ease. Stormkit felt herself being lifted off the ground by her scruff. A familiar scent hit her nose.

"Featherpool?"

"Hello Stormkit", Featherpool found a spot at the edge of the crowd and gently put Stormkit down. "You can watch from here, where you aren't in any cat's way."

Stormkit started to protest when she realized that Amberstar had started to speak. "Thunderclan! As you all know, Riverclan took over Sunningrocks this greenleaf, and we let them have it without a fight! I've had enough of this, and I'm sure many of you have as well! Flamefeather and I have discussed this issue, and planned our next move wisely. We've decided that we are going to attack today and claim our rightful territory back!" Amberstar ended her last sentence with an enraged yowl and fell silent, watching her clan's reaction.

Silence greeted her words. Then the whole clearing erupted in a frenzy of caterwauls and loud cries at the prospect of battle. It seemed like the idea of taking back Sunningrocks was a long debated topic.

"Finally, after so long of putting up with those fish-breathed cowards sunbathing on _our _land, we can reclaim what is ours!" Sparrowleaf howled, flecks of foam flying through the air. Thunderclan cheered at his words.

"Sparrowleaf is right!" Amberstar took this chance to rope back her warriors' attention. She opened her mouth to speak again when Duskmoon, who had been silent until this point, interrupted her.

"Amberstar, are you sure we can risk the injuries at this time? It's leafbare, and I'm sure Shadowwing can vouch for the fact that her herb stock is fairly low!" This statement was met with lots of unenthusiastic catcalls from the crowd.

"And since when have _you _become a medicine cat?"

"What's wrong, Duskmoon? Scared that you'll have fish stench on you for the next few moons?"

"I know what's wrong! Having kits has made you soft, Duskmoon!" Duskmoon snarled and glared at Sageheart. He started a retort about her mental state when Amberstar snapped an order for attention. Immediately, the whole clearing quieted.

Amberstar trained her pale blue gaze on Stormkit's father with a piercing stare of slight disappointment. Stormkit shivered at the tension of the clearing and pressed closer to Featherpool, who wrapped her tail around her.

"Duskmoon, I'm afraid I don't understand. You are one of Thunderclan's most loyal warriors. You've always been one of the first to rise to a challenge and you are brave and ferocious in battle."

Shadowwing stepped forward. "Amberstar, if I may?"

Amberstar dipped her head in ascent.

"I would like to point out that my herb stock, indeed, is quite low for this time of the year. However, there is the fact that Thunderclan's warriors are getting far too skinny and if an illness were to occur, then I'm not sure whether I could rein it in effectively."

Amberstar stared at her, eyes flashing as she waited for the inevitable challenge to come. "I'm just going to get to the point and say that I think you should go." Stormkit blinked in confusion and surprise as the clan murmured to each other excitedly.

"Thunderclan! I think that settles it! Sunningrocks is ours for the taking!" Amberstar called, her eyes glinting in the glowing light of sunset. "Now let us feast on the prey our wonderfully dedicated hunting patrols have brought back for us! Senior warriors, grab your prey and come to my den! We must discuss battle plans!"

Stormkit blinked. That meeting had gone rather fast. She watched as the clan drifted apart into separate groups and narrowed her eyes at the look Amberstar sent at Duskmoon. It sent shivers down her spine. It seemed like Stormkit's father's protest was not to be forgotten easily.

"Duskmoon! Featherpool!" Amberstar called from across the clearing. I looked up at Featherpool, who stood up.

"Busted!" Suntail snickered from beside them.

"Stormkit, go to the nursery", she said worriedly and licked Stormkit's forehead. Stormkit was sent back to the nursery with a gentle nudge. Stormkit kept her gaze on Featherpool until her mother had completely disappeared into their leader's den. _Something's going on, and I'm not sure I like it._

She flicked her tail back and forth, ears pricked as if she was trying to discern what Amberstar and her parents were saying. Getting nothing, Stormkit sighed and got up. She padded back into the nursery, unaware of the pair of yellow eyes staring at her through the darkness

* * *

**So...Who do you think those eyes belong to? xD **

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite 'What If' pairing?**

**Remember to R&R! **


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: HI guys! I know I said 8-10 but I got this chapter finished much quicker than expected. This chapter is from 3 different cats' POVs: Flamefeather, Amberstar, and Featherpool. Don't forget to vote on my poll! ANd I'm still looking for a beta reader and a writing partner in crime! R&R! And since I only gave you guys enough time to raise it to 6 reviews, how about this time we aim for the same goal as last time? You readers think you can do 8-10? :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

The plan was simple. They were supposed to split into three groups and attack separately as to distract and confuse Riverclan. The first patrol was to head to the Riverclan camp and launch an ambush on them. It _was_ midnight after all, and they should've had the advantage of surprise. The second patrol was to be a backup for the first and was stationed right outside the camp, hidden in the bushes. The second patrol was supposed to attack on cue from the first. They were supposed to be largely outnumbered and eventually fall back to Sunningrocks. The third patrol was to seize Sunningrocks while the Riverclanners were distracted by defending their nests. They should have the advantage of elevation.

Flamefeather stood rigidly as the plan was carefully planned, layer by layer. It was a good plan. He definitely approved of it. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Flamefeather!" He snapped to attention as Amberstar hissed at him. The Thunderclan deputy quickly shrugged off the sting of Amberstar's harshness. She may seem harsh to everyone else, but he understood that that was just how his old friend was. It was a part of her. Flamefeather wasn't even sure if Amberstar could even _survive _a day without her grumpiness.

"Yes?" He inquired, licking his chest in embarrassment.

"I just asked if the plan was satisfactory to you!"

"Well…" There was something they were missing. Something like… "You forgot to go over who is in which patrol!"

Everyone in the den just stared. Featherpool nudged him and whispered, "We just went over that." His pelt heated up.

"Would anyone be willing to _kindly _repeat what we just said to dear Flamefeather?" Amberstar meowed coolly, sweeping her gaze across the den. Silence. A sigh came from beside him as Featherpool repeated the information to him.

"The first patrol is Amberstar, Lightwing, Duskmoon, Sageheart, and Cinderpaw. They're preparing to leave now." Flamefeather looked around to see that the huge white tom was nowhere to be seen in Amberstar's den.

"The second patrol is you, Sparrowleaf, Darktail, Suntail, and Owlstreak. You are to hide in the reeds near Riverclan camp. You'll wait for Amberstar's signal. When Amberstar calls for our _fake _retreat, you will flee back to Sunningrocks. Ravenpaw, Iceclaw, Dawnwhisker, Whitethorn, Pebblewing, and I will meet you there to drive off the Riverclan warriors."

Flamefeather blinked. "That will leave no one to defend our camp! And you and Pebblewing are queens!"

"Enough! We can leave CInderpaw, Ravenpaw, and Pebblewing here if that satisfies you! We've wasted enough time. I have to announce it to the entire clan." Amberstar stalked out of the den, leaving everyone inside blinking in confusion.

* * *

Amberstar flicked her tail. She leapt into the camp and immediately searched the clearing for Reedstar's den. Finding it, she let out her most fearsome screech. "Thunderclan, ATTACK!" Four shadowy shapes bounded into the clearing. It was a pitiful number at best, and Amberstar soon realized that it would not be enough to fool Riverclan. As sleepy _fish-breaths _staggered out of their dens, Amberstar's patrol pounced and had the advantage. However, it didn't last.

Amberstar raced across the slightly muddy clearing and bounded into a dark cavern of what she _assumed _was Reedstar's den. She was correct. A huge, dark figure launched itself at her. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs and she landed on the ground with an audible _thump! _ Amberstar saw stars as Reedstar leaned close to her face.

"You have quite the nerve to come to my camp like this, slinking around like ungraceful mutts! Where's the rest of your clan, huh? They refuse to support you? I wouldn't be surprised. Thunderclan has always been code-breakers!" His fishy breath washed over her, making her feel nauseous.

Amberstar sniffed haughtily and glanced around, trying to buy time. She was not surprised to see her warriors overwhelmed by Riverclan, and decided it a good time for reinforcements. She fell limp under his paws, playing one of the oldest tricks in the book. It worked.

Reedstar's grip loosened as she summoned all of her strength and kicked him sky high with her powerful hind legs. Amberstar howled and staggered to her paws. "Thunderclan! To me!" To her relief, she heard her deputy's familiar war cry and watched as Flamefeather's patrol launched themselves into the fray. She turned her attention back onto Reedstar, who was struggling to his feet, when a surprisingly strong shove sent her sprawling.

The Riverclan deputy, Twistedclaw, loomed over her, teeth bared. Amberstar's eyes widened when he lunged for her throat. Yelping, she twisted aside and flicked her paw at his exposed throat, taking the narrow chance of success. Her claws sank in shallowly tearing a wound that was not fatal, but was extremely painful at best.

Twistedclaw snarled in outrage and charged straight at her. However, Amberstar was ready for it this time and leapt high in the air, landing heavily on his back. She leaned down and bit sharply on his right ear while using her hind paws to tear deep gouges in his back. Twistedclaw shrieked in agony and rolled over.

Amberstar hung on and dug her claws into his back. She leaned down to give him a blow to the head when she heard Duskmoon shriek in pain. Letting go of Twistedclaw, she jumped off and darted toward where Duskmoon was cornered by three Riverclan warriors. Two were on his back, and Amberstar quickly dispatched one with a fearsome bite that sent the warrior squealing for mercy. She grabbed the other one off of Duskmoon and made quick work of it by running her claws a few times through its fur.

A stinging pain rocketed in her face and she backed up, tripping as a spitting she-cat drove her away from Duskmoon. Amberstar yowled in pain and glanced around. Flamefeather was pinned; a large tom swiping at his belly. Three warriors surrounded Owlstreak and Suntail and Sparrowwing and Lighttail were bloody and torn up, limping away from the battle. It was time to go.

"Retreat!" As one, Thunderclan threw off their opponents and fled into the night, all seeming to go in scattered directions but were actually headed towards Sunningrocks.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Featherpool muttered, pacing back and forth, the rocks cold and smooth beneath her soft pads. They had already marked a scent line around the whole Sunningrocks and were currently waiting for the first two attack patrols to return.

"Just wait, I'm sure they are using their time wisely", Iceclaw muttered. Featherpool wasn't sure if she should have taken that as a joke and resumed her pacing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine", Dawnwhisker sympathized and laid a tail on Featherpool's back. "Look, they're probably-do you hear that?" Dawnwhisker turned to the reeds and fell silent. Featherpool strained her ears. There it was! She could her the faint sound of paws racing toward them, getting closer and closer.

"They must be coming!" Whitethorn scrambled to her feet. "Let's get into position. We can't afford to let them know we're here yet."

They climbed up several of the large boulders blocking their path to the top and flattened themselves to the rocks on the side of the main path. Featherpool waited, not daring to move a muscle. She calmed her breathing, and prayed that this battle would go well. _Oh Starclan, even if I die in this battle, please make sure my kits are safe. I want them to become great warriors of Thunderclan and have a wonderful, prosperous life! _

The pounding of paws became greater.

Suddenly, Amberstar shot out of the reeds, her face a bloody mess and her right flank covered in deep scratches. She was chased by a patrol of 4 Riverclan warriors. She was _alone. Where are the others? _Featherpool wondered. The whole patrol held their breath as Amberstar reached the top of Sunningrocks.

"Thunderclan! Claim what is ours!" Amberstar whirled suddenly and leaped onto the lead cat, Reedstar. They tumbled over, tussling and screeching in the bright moonlight. Featherpool launched herself at a pale silver she-cat and sent them rolling down to the side of Sunningrocks.

"Get off our territory!" Featherpool snarled and bit the enemy warrior's shoulder, cutting right to the bone. The she-cat screeched and kicked hard at Featherpool's belly, knocking the air out of her.

"It's our territory!" The Riverclan warrior screeched and tore at Featherpool's stomach. Featherpool screamed in pain and desperately clawed at the cat. Then, the weight was lifted off of her. A familiar dark pelt shone in the moonlight as it launched itself at the enemy and drove it off with a couple of well-aimed bites.

"And stay out!" Darktail called after her, tail lashing with anger. Turning to Featherpool, she nudged her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Thanks!" Featherpool panted.

"No problem! But we have to help them!" Darktail took one glance at the ongoing battle and sprang back in without hesitation. Featherpool followed Darktail's gaze and blinked in shock.

It seemed like the whole of Riverclan was battling there. The first two patrols had returned to aid them, but the warriors that had defended the camp were now fighting as well. It was a horde of cats tumbling and clawing, and Featherpool could pick out a few bloody lumps lying motionless on the rocks.

Then she spotted Duskmoon battling two warriors, swiping with his front paws and driving them back. Her heart leaped as she saw that he was alive. Featherpool raced to help him. She dove under the second Riverclan warrior's belly and reared up, knocking the warrior into one of his clanmates.

The tom that she had been fighting stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. He fell and dropped into the river with a splash. Featherpool's attention was quickly stolen by a pair of claws raking her flanks. As she fell under the onslaught of the tabby who was clawing her, she risked a glance at Amberstar and Reedstar, who were still at it. _This has got to stop! _She howled desperately as she saw Duskmoon's motionless body at the edge of her view.

Grief flowed through her, and in that moment, she surged up and bit the tabby's neck. "Stop!" It was Reedstar. The massive striped tom was pinned down by Amberstar and Flamefeather. "Riverclan! Leave Sunningrocks to Thunderclan! I will not allow these _Thunderclan rats _to kill any more of my clanmates! Retreat!"

Amberstar and Flamefeather release him. Amberstar spat, "Take your dead and leave!"

"Stay off our territory, fish-face!" Flamefeather added. Reedstar merely dipped his head in defeat and started dragging one of the dead bodies back toward the Riverclan camp. Featherpool gasped in shock. It was the Riverclan deputy, Twistedclaw! A small body was also hauled off. It was Minnowpaw, a kind and sweet apprentice Featherpool had met once at a gathering.

"Any casualties?" Amberstar swept her gaze across the bloody rocks. Then Featherpool remembered.

"Duskmoon!" She raced toward him, ignoring the sting of her injuries. His once glorious pelt was so ripped up that it was hardly recognizable anymore. Blood still oozed from several of his wounds and there was a huge wound stretching from his chest to his tail. Featherpool turned him over! "No!" Shadowleaf came over and laid her tail on Featherpool's back.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could manage to say when Featherpool spun around, eyes lit with burning rage.

"This is all your fault!" The grieving queen wailed at Amberstar. "He should never had come! You ordered him into battle, and now he's dead! Did you even think about the fact that he has _kits _waiting for him back at camp? Did you?"

Featherpool crouched, ready to spring at her leader, but was quickly stopped by Shadowleaf. A strange look flitted over Amberstar's face before it was quickly masked by her usual cold indifference.

"Carry the dead! Support the wounded that need help! And get back to camp!" Amberstar spun and leapt down Sunningrocks, as if she was without a care in the world, and started the slow journey back to camp with Thunderclan slowly limping after her.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it alright? I'm not sure because it's the first battle scene I ever wrote! R&R! **

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite what if pairing? (same as last one)**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! Sorry it took so long! I'm starting a adopted story called Just a Shadow and I'm currently working on it right now. So keep an eye out for that! ^^ Also, I'm busy with a one-shot I'm writing with a goal of 7,000 words at least. ;) So that's going to take some time. But I managed to get this chapter uploaded and everything! So enjoy! And R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

It was a sharp squeaking noise that woke Stormkit. At first, she had merely ignored it, thinking that it was just a rodent passing by their den. The pitiful noises continued on, getting louder and more desperate by the second. Stormkit was amazed by the fact that no cat seemed to care about the small noises. If Stormkit, or her siblings, tried to pull off any squeaking even half as loud, the warriors would have stomped straight to the nursery and would 'request' that Featherpool keep them quiet. And they all knew how Featherpool was in the middle of the night.

It had been three moons since the battle with Riverclan over Sunningrocks. _Three_. Ever since that fatal battle, Stormkit's mother had been grieving for her fallen mate; Stormkit's father. Duskmoon. Stormkit had never been very close to him - after all, he _was_ a pretty important warrior and he had rarely had any time to visit them - but he had always had that sort of presence that you would never notice until it left you. And so Stormkit was left with that strange, empty feeling in her heart.

For the first few days, Featherpool would not respond to any cat's comforting words. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't eat. Or drink. She would just lay there sullenly and would appear dead. _Be dead is more like it._ Stormkit had mused at that time. Now, her mother was much better, but their clanmates still avoided the grieving she-cat in general, not knowing what to say. As a matter of fact, the only times the clan would actually see Featherpool was when she went to the dirtplace. Prey was always brought in by Stormkit, Nightkit, or Skykit.

A quiet whimper from outside the den jolted Stormkit from her thoughts. She got up to her feet with a questioning mew. Someone from across the den shushed her. Then, for the first moment since she had woken up, she noticed that Featherpool and Pebblewing were missing from their nests. Stormkit pricked her ears, trying to _hear_ where they were, but she not surprisingly failed. However, she _did_ hear something else.

It sounded like the clan was already up and about, and there was a cloud of tension in the air that Stormkit had not felt before. In her life. Which was pretty short, but Stormkit was sure that even Duskmoon's death had not been this tense and agitated. Suddenly, a loud wail sounded, and Nightkit snapped awake in fright.

"What was that?" Nightkit blinked sleep out of her eyes. Stormkit shrugged and started to groom her sleep-ridden pelt.

"I believe that is the new kit", Bluekit mewed smoothly as he slid into the den, startling the two sisters.

"What new kit?" Stormkit and Nightkit blurted out at the exact same moment. They exchanged a glance of amusement, then turned their attention back to Bluekit.

Bluekit sniffed daintily and licked his paw slyly, and a bit smugly, before replying. "And what makes you think I'll tell kits like you two this information?"

Stormkit sighed in annoyance. Just because Bluekit and Firekit were almost apprentices didn't mean that they could be rude and mean! Well, it was just Bluekit, but still… _Arrogant furball…_ The pretty white she-cat ran her tongue across her smooth coat once, then stepped closer to Bluekit and put on the cute look that had warriors running to please you. It _usually_ worked, but some were less susceptible than others. Unfortunately, Bluekit was one of the ones who could resist the urges to please the small she-kit's blue-and-green-dominated eyes.

"Please, as if _that's_ going to work on me!" Bluekit scoffed at her attempt. "You may be able to use it to make warriors run around doing your business, but just remember the fact that I will _always_ be more important than you. Got it? My father is the deputy, runt. Yours is just a dead wannabe."

"Bluekit! How could you say that? Apologize at once!" Firekit's sweet, innocent voice meowed sharply from the far side of the den. Stormkit turned and watched the beautiful orange she-cat step delicately over Skykit's slumbering body and make her way over to them.

"Oh, Firekit. When will you learn that you just _can't_ boss me around?" Bluekit sighed dramatically with a cruel light in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Tell them. Or I will." Firekit's normally gentle eyes were aflame with rage. Even Stormkit and Nightkit took a step back in surprise.

"See if I care, sister", Bluekit shoved past Firekit and stomped toward their shared nest. As if he had a second thought, he pause by Stormkit, turning to glare into her now slightly brown eyes. "Until next time, _runt_."

Stormkit felt a sinking feeling in her chest, and a sting of hurt at his words. She just stood there mutely, staring after his retreating figure, until Nightkit found the words to ask repeat their earlier questions about the new kit.

"Well...For starters, it's a kit." Stormkit turned back to the conversation and gave Firekit a confused glance.

"Thunderclan?" Stormkit piped up, finding her voice.

Firekit shook her head, and cleared her throat as she prepared what to say to the kits. Stormkit gulped. This couldn't be good. It was almost as if the ginger she-kit was afraid of the answer to Stormkit's question.

"Then what?" Nightkit was up on her paws, a curious light in her eyes. "Oh Starclan! I'm going to wake Skykit! He's going to be _livid_ if he misses this!" She raced toward Featherpool's nest tail lashing excitedly.

Firekit still hadn't responded yet, and Stormkit stared anxiously into her semi-friend's blue eyes. "Then _what_? Where did the kit come from?" The white she-cat repeated, stepping closer to Firekit.

Firekit opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a sleepy whine from Skykit. "Leave me alone, Nightkit!"

"But you're going to want to see this!" Nightkit pawed him excitedly. Firekit shut her jaws with a snap and turned her attention to the two quarreling kits. Stormkit took in a sharp breath. It was like Firekit was _grateful_ for the distraction.

"Just tell me right now!" Skykit rolled over so his back was facing his black sister. He stuffed a pawful of moss in his ears.

"There's a new kit!" Nightkit squealed loudly. "And Firekit's about to tell us where it came from!"

There was an explosion of moss as Skykit shot up, pawing the moss out of his ears. "A new kit?!"

"Yes, mouse-brain! Now hurry up and get your tail over here!" Stormkit said impatiently, bouncing up and down in uncontained excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Firekit winced.

Skykit bounded over to them, Nightkit on his heels. Stormkit spun right back around to Firekit, who was looking nervous again. "So?"

"So what?" Firekit tried, feigning the act that she forgot the topic. Stormkit rolled her eyes and butted her orange friend on the shoulder playfully.

"You know… the kit?"

"Oh! She's four moons old. Her name is Snowkit." Firekit paused for a moment, screwing her face up like she was thinking. "On second thought, she looks kind of like Stormkit!"

Nightkit and Skykit bombarded Firekit with questions immediately, but Stormkit had the feeling there was something else. Something Firekit was withholding from them. There was an odd look in the ginger she-cat's eyes as she distractedly answered Stormkit's sibling's questions.

"Wait!" Stormkit blinked as she realized she had just said what she was thinking out loud. Three pairs of eyes trained their attention on her. Stormkit gulped nervously and spoke the first thing on her mind that she just _knew_ Firekit was withholding from them.

"Firekit, you've told us some key information here, but you've missed something."

"Oh?" Firekit snapped, eyes darting around, as nervous as a cornered mouse.

"Yes", Stormkit said smartly and took a step forward, observing that Firekit took a step back. "_Where did the kit come from?_"

In that moment, everything seemed to be _so clear_ to Stormkit. She knew Bluekit wasn't really sleeping; he was curled up while watching them carefully through narrowed eyes. She could see the plain surprise on Skykit and Nightkit's faces when they realized that 'Snowkit' was still a complete mystery. And most of all, Stormkit just understood that she was a whisker away from prying the answer from Firekit's grasp. Stormkit stared challengingly at the fiery she-cat, waiting for the inevitable answer.

"Um...Y-you see…" Firekit stuttered and took a deep breath. "Shehasmixedblood!"

"What?" Stormkit exclaimed. "I didn't really catch that." Stormkit, Nightkit, and Skykit leaned closer. Firekit let out a sigh of defeat.

"Snowkit is half-clan!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Like? What clans do you think Snowkit came from? Whose your favorite character in this story so far? Other than Stormkit. x3**

* * *

**Reviews (cuz I forgot to do them before xD) **

**Shinymudkip25, Snowfeather4876, theGraceOfGray - Thanks for all the cats I'll be sure to add them in next time I update the allegiances. **

**Moonbirds - Aww...Thanks... :) So... Any thoughts on this chapie or Snowkit? ;3**

**Snowfeather4876 - Don't worry, school's over, so I'm back! :D How do you like this one? :P Oh, and you'll find out later why Amberstar did it. Way later. xD**

**xxsnow: Thx, lol. It's okay, I don't know either. x3**

**Mnaseer2001 - Next chapie is out! :) But of course, if you're reading this, you already know that. xD Thoughts?**

**WyldClaw - LOL, thanks for the reviews! Thoughts on this chappie?**

**theGraceOfGray - IKR, I just wuv Shadowwing! SO cute! :)**

**Skyfrost14 - Yeah, I tried to put emotion into it, but I kinda failed, so instead I wrote what I pictured in my mind. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

* * *

**Special thanks to Phoenixgame10, Skyfrost14, Snowfeather4876, skywhisker, and xxsnow for favoriting! Also thanks to Mnaseer2001, Skyfrost14, skywhisker, and xxsnow for story alerting! :) R&R and see you all next time! Don't forget to vote on my poll and check for my new stories! **

**KitKatSushi (soon I'm changing my name.)**


End file.
